Pokemon:Through the looking glass
by Mew2 Strikes Back
Summary: Story about what happens when authors swap places with the Pokemon in Pokemon
1. Chapter 1:Voices

'Why as a play?' I hear you ask. Coz it's easier this way. And you can act it out if you want. And be scary.  
*********************************Mew2 Strikes Back***********************************************   
  
  
Pokemon:through the looking glass  
  
SCENE1=In a forest, a Caterpie and a Weedle are fighting.  
  
Weedle:You're never gonna win Caterpie!  
[Weedle uses poison sting, and Caterpie reels with the attack]  
[Weedle smirks]  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Scene 2=Hayatham's home; Haytham is chilling on the PC(HT=Haytham)  
  
HT:Oh, look, a review! Hmm... Mew2 Strikes Back eh? What does he want? Yay! My stories are good![sweatdrops] I already knew that...  
HT:Hey, look! He wants me to do a crossover! Who with?  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Scene 3=Mew Warrior's house; Mew Warrior and Char are both poring over the screen.MW=Mew warrior C=Char  
  
MW:Ha! One more review than you!  
C:Can you not count? Look, that clearly says add 2, take 54647463683746, x6565. My head hurts...  
MW:Hey, look! It's from Mew2 Strikes Back!  
C:Oh, that one who stole my story?  
MW:Yeah... And was cruel to me... And rated my Author Deathmatch 8/10... Or was it 9?  
MW:Anyway, he wants to do a crossover with Haytham, you and who???  
C+MW:(Together) Typo!  
C:He does a lot of them...  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Scene 4=Mew3 Strikes Back's house; he is typing wtih sticky fingers from his M+M, milkshake, malteser and marshmallow mix(!)...M3=Mew3 Strikes Back  
  
M3:Hmm... A crossover.... Interesting...  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Scene 5:Mew2 Strikes Back's mansion(not), where he is typing away. GOD=Mew2 (only joking, M2..)  
  
[the computer screen goes blank]  
M2:Hey! What happened?  
A Voice(from computer):Hello Mew2... You stole my name and used it on FanFiction...  
M2(gulps):Mewtwo?  
[The voice laughs sharply. The lights go out. All the windows and doors slam. A strange wind starts to blow.]  
The Voice:No...  
M2:God?  
[The sky darkens. Thunder rumbles in the air]  
The Voice:No...  
M2:Who?  
[the wind turns blue]  
The Voice:You do not know me, but I know you...  
M2:Err, what?  
The Voice:My name does not matter, although you will find out soon enough. What does matter is that I am the new ruler of the Pokemon Universe, and soon my evil Pokemon will spill over into the real world, Earth, and conquer it.  
M2(Shaking):Why?  
The Voice:To harness the mighty power that lies dormant below the surface of your planet...  
M2:And what do you want me to do about it?  
The Voice:Only you, Mew3, Haytham, Mew Warrior and Char have the power to awaken it...  
[Mew2 turns and runs, but a lightning field draws in front]  
The Voice:But, I will give you a sporting chance. The other 4 are on their way to the Pokemon Universe already.  
M2:  
The Voice:To rescue you.  
[Mew2 yells and runs at the forcefield, and is electrocuted, but is not even singed]  
The Voice:I was only allowed to come out to kidnap one of you, but I will use you as bait...  
And then... I will rule Planet Earth! [laughs manically]  
The Voice:Come through the looking glass, Alice...  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Chapter 2:Charizard and the White house

DO NOT FORGET THAT TODAY(5TH JULY 2001), THERE ARE NEW EPISODES OF:SURVIVOR POKEMON, SURVIVOR DIGIMON, POKEMON:THROUGH THE LOOKING GLASS, THINGS THAT POKEMON WOULD NEVER SAY, AND THE FIRST FULLY INTERACTIVE POKEMON QUIZ JUST FOR YOU!!   
:)  
**********************************Mew2 Strikes Back**********************************************  
  
SCENE 1=Mount Mortar, lots of red eyed Pokemon are there, and are slowly walking through a portal  
  
Voice:Go, and take over Earth! Get Pokemon banned! BANNED!Haa-haa-haaa-haa-(swallows fly)   
cough-agh!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Scene 2=The White House, America.  
(A Blastoise is stomping past a window)  
  
President(on phone):Quick, get Pokemon banned! They're destroying everything! And send out the choppers!  
  
(outside)  
  
People:AHHHHH!!!  
(Helicopters come, with missiles and tanks)  
Charizard:Char?  
  
Helicopter 745623:Quick, FIRE!!!  
(Missiles miss Charizard, and hit a wall)  
  
Helicopter:What happened?  
  
Helecopter 2: He's too cold!! We'll have to evacuate Washington DC!!!  
  
Helicopter:Then what?  
  
Helicopter:Drop an atomic bomb on it!! 


End file.
